


Peter Parker's Senior Year To-Do List

by ScatteredStarlight (Shaderose)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Except he isnt dead in this story promise), :)), Angst, Avengers Tower, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bucket List, But nothing past that is canon, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, First Day of School, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, I literally have no idea how to tag this uhh, In future chaps, Love, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker is the Best Mom, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mild Angst, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE TONY, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Non-Binary Betty Brant, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Senior year, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, as the story continues, may parker is the best aunt, to do list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/ScatteredStarlight
Summary: Before his senior year, Peter creates a To-Do list of things he wants to do before the year is over. Follow along as he gains friends, family, and begins to learn the true meaning of love again.--Excerpt from chapter 2:"Dude, dude!" And the excitement is back, the shaking his shoulder with the warmth burning in his irises, the blinding grin as hot as a the sun. "I asked Betty out."Peter's jaw drops, but his lips shoot upwards, and he nudges Ned heavily as he starts to undo his lock. "Thats awesome, Ned! When did you-?""This morning, at the station!" He practically vibrates on the spot as Peter opens the locker and grabs his book. "They were just stood by the gate next to the field and we just started talking and then somehow, I dont even know how, I got the guts and asked them and they said yes and-" He gasps in some air, as Peter gives him raised eyebrow. "And then they asked what we were gonna do, like for a date, and my mind just went- completely blank so I told them I'd tell them later and I don't know what to do, Peter."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. The Best Last First Day of High School

**Author's Note:**

> Schmello, yellow, how are ya  
> I made this series randomly, spur of the moment a few days ago, and have been semi steadily writing for it ever since! Its gonna be mostly oneshot-like chapters, but there will be a kind of overlaying story throughout the chapters too, even if most of them will be able to be read stand alone!!
> 
> Soooo yeah, idrk what else to say here. This isn't my best work? Because I'm just writing it for funsies? But ya know. *jazz hands*
> 
> Anywhosles. I hope you all enjoy!! ☺💗

Peter's eyes shoot open as soon as the alarm starts to go off, his brain racing at a mile a minute and his body tense as he tries to figure out his surroundings, tries to remember where he is, how he got there, _where's the danger-_

Before he exhales slowly through his teeth, and runs a hand over his face.

He's at home. The ringing is the alarm on his clock. For the first day of school. _Not_ the alarm of warehouse in the middle of nowhere about to collapse on top of him.

...

... _wait-_

He sits up suddenly, slamming a hand a little too heavily onto the snooze button on his clock, hearing the faint crack of the plastic with a faint wince.

It's the first day of school!

He throws his legs over the side of the bed and stands abruptly, even as his body screams its complaints as he rushes to his closet and picks up the outfit he had planned out last night. He wanted today to be _perfect._

Well, as perfect as you could get when you're Peter Parker.

He doesn't even know why he's so... excited? Nervous? About today, its just another day of going to school, getting your schedule, doing icebreakers with the teachers and being bored out of your mind. It's the same thing he's done every first day for the last _eleven years of his life._

But this year is different. Cause its his-

" _First day of senior year!_ " He snorts to himself at his shitty Veronica Sawyer impression as he grabs the clothing and places them out flat onto his bed, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. Its just a plain darker green plaid shirt and a nice pair of jeans that May bought him during the summer, nothing _crazy_ , but its a boost up from the normal geeky t-shirts and oversized sweaters he tends to wear. Or, _used_ to wear. Is trying _not_ to wear, this year.

Its _perfect_.

He strips himself of his pjs and dresses quickly, humming along to the song now stuck in his head while at it, "Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school, this is the thunder dome," before grabbing his (very empty, for now) backpack and swinging it easily over his shoulder.

He glances back at the room for a split second just as he's about to flick off the light, to make sure he isn't missing anything before he spots the paper sat on his desk, folded out in plain view innocently, and before he can think too much on it, he grabs it and shuts off the light, closing the door behind him.

The smell of slightly burnt coffee smacks him in the face as soon as he enters the hallway, and as he passes the kitchen on his way to the washroom, he makes sure to call out, "Morning, May!"

He throws his backpack back onto the floor as soon as he turns on the light, and places the sheet of paper on the counter beside him as he grabs the hair gel sat just beside his aunts hair spray and foundation, dolloping a medium sized ball of product onto his hand before glancing up into the mirror and pausing, for a moment.

His jawline was sharper, thinner going around the underside of his face, his face having filled out graciously from his scrawny preteen years (whether from the spider bite or puberty, he doesn't know, but its something he'll forever be greatful for), his lips were fuller and the bridge of his nose was slightly crooked, from all of the times he had broken it on patrol. There was darker circles under his eyes that he could never get rid of, no matter how hard he tried (guess that comes with being a vigilante in the city that never sleeps), and a few scars scattered across his face, one just below his ear and another sliced through the faint freckles scattered around his nose. He looks into his own eyes, a darker brown that almost looks completely black in this lighting, with flecks of yellows and oranges, sees his own messy bedhead of lighter curls, wisped around his face like a halo, and- smiles slightly, because he kinda- kinda looks like _Ben_ -

But before he can think too much about that, he feels a faint hum in the back of his head just as a hand grasps his shoulder lightly, long fingers gently pressing into his skin as May presses a heavy, lingering kiss to his head. "Good morning, baby."

"May," he whines, squirming slightly, making sure not to jostle the gel in his hand too much. "I'm not a baby anymore."

The older woman just snorts out a silent laugh. "You're always gonna be my baby, Pete, you know that."

He grumbles, starting in on brushing his fingers though his hair and organizing it the way he wants it to be as she lets go of his shoulder, leaning against the doorway, his chest shuttering with her laughter. " _May!"_

"Okay, okay," she relents, raising her hands as she raises an eyebrow, her coffee with milk eyes sparkling in the yellow light of the bathroom. "Not a baby anymore." She sighs, then, lightly, and Peter doesn't notice the slight downturn to her features as he focuses on getting his hair _just right._ "All grown up."

"Does this look good?" He withdrawals his hands, and turns to look at her, noticing the way her smile softens and her eyes crinkle.

She doesn't say anything, just brushing a few stray strands back into place the way only she can seem to do, before cupping his cheek with a watery smile. "Its perfect." He flushes pleasantly, and leans slightly into her hold, basking in the comfort for a few seconds before she pulls away, calling over her shoulder as he starts to walk out of the room. "Time for pictures!"

" _Maaayyy."_

"Its your first day, Peter Benjamin, you know the tradition!"

He did, in fact, know the tradition. The tradition of May taking a picture of him on his first day of school to post onto Facebook for all of her parent/guardian friends to like and gush on. The tradition that she's done for literally every year he's been in school since they adopted him at 7 years old. That does _Not_ mean he had to enjoy it, though.

But...

He glances over at the piece of paper he had almost forgotten about in his whirlwind of a morning, with his chicken scribble for writing written all over it, with darker, bigger marks of "To-Do list" written on the top. With number 3 staring back at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Make May's life a little easier"

He swallows heavily, harshly, feeling bubbling emotions swelling in his chest, but he takes a long, deep breath and forces them back down. Grabs the paper, folds it up quickly, and shoves that down into his bag, too.

He swings his backpack onto his shoulder again, gives himself one last look in the mirror, and nods, once. Just let her have her picture. He'll give her a thousand pictures, if that's what she wants. Whatever will make her happy.

He pushes a smile onto his cheeks, then, and makes his way to the living room.

(When he gets home later that night, he doesn't cross number 3 off. Even with the pictures he let her take, and the kiss he had pressed to her cheek before heading out of the door, he hasn't done enough to satisfy it. He knows that. He's gotta do more, and try harder. He does cross off number 30, though, after a lot of thought and consideration, remembering the laughter he had shared with Ned throughout the day, the way he had spotted MJ staring at him before she had glanced away, the smiles he had put onto his teachers faces:

"Have the best last first day of high school you possibly can")


	2. Make Someone Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Also known as: "how many times can Peter and Ned call each other dude?"
> 
> Spoilers: many times. Many many many times lmaoooo
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! 💗💗

Peter stumbles into someone accidently, apologizing quickly as he drags his legs through the hallway, sighing lowly as his head throbs, his eyes aching.

It was one of _those_ days, the days when you wake up and you're just... emotionally, mentally as well as physically _exhausted_ , but you still force yourself to get up anyways because you _have to_. It wasn't even like he went out on patrol yesterday either! He gave himself the day off _to_ rest, and yet, here he was. Still drained, the heaviness of his limbs almost dragging him down, making him long to just collapse onto the floor and _stay there_.

But thats not socially acceptable. And his classmates would trample over him without a second thought. So he pushes through. Pushes himself towards his locker, giving himself a second to lean against the cool, silver metal for a few seconds, shutting his eyes for a quick moment of rest, for once thankful of the constant loud chatter around him to keep him awake, to not allow him to nod off right there and then, the cold seeping through the skin of his forehead and easing the faint ache behind his eyes.

"Peter, Pete, dude _d_ _ude dude-"_ Part of him wants to groan and moan and complain when a hand grasps at his shoulder and shakes him lightly, making him bang his head against the metal that once soothed him, but Peter doesn't think its possible for him to bitch or be upset at Ned. Especially when, once Peter blinks his eyes back open and readjusts to the artifical white lights of the school, sees his features scrunched up and his hand now hovering over his shoulder instead of _on_ it like it had been seconds before. "Wait- are you okay? You look like shit."

Peter snorts, then, but feels his face soften at the gentle concern swirling in Ned's eyes, as black as the night sky and still twinkling with the stars of excitement and nerves from _whatever_ he was about to tell him, and nods once with a faint smile he barely had to force onto his face. " _Thanks._ But no, yeah, I'm good, dude. What's up?"

Ned doesn't look convinced, but he also doesn't push, thankfully. They've known each other long enough to know when to push or back off, and Peter will be thankful for it everyday of his life. He's thankful for _him_ everyday of his life. Peter doesn't know where he'd be without Ned, probably not here, not around, not-

"Dude, dude!" And the excitement is back, the shaking his shoulder with the warmth burning in his irises, the blinding grin as hot as a the sun. "I asked Betty out."

Peter's jaw drops, but his lips shoot upwards, and he nudges Ned heavily as he starts to undo his lock. "Thats awesome, Ned! When did you-?"

"This morning, at the station!" He practically vibrates on the spot as Peter opens the locker and grabs his book. "They were just stood by the gate next to the field and we just started talking and then somehow, I dont even know how, I got the guts and asked them and they said yes and-" He gasps in some air, as Peter gives him raised eyebrow. "And then they asked what we were gonna do, like for a date, and my mind just went- completely blank so I told them I'd tell them later and I _don't know what to do, Peter._ "

Peter shuts his locker as he shoves his books underneath his left arm, locking it quickly with one hand as he gives Ned a quizzical look. "Just take them to the movies, man."

"But its- its not that simple!" He exclaims as they start to walk away, towards their next classes. They aren't together next period, sadly (Peter has calculus and Ned has an Coding lab) but they're classrooms are close enough together for them to walk there together, which is nice. "I just- it has to be _perfect_ , Peter. They deserve the best."

He glances over at his best friend, then, over his scrunched up eyebrows, his downturned gaze of insecurity and doubt, the slight down tilt to his lips, and stops. A few people behind them complain and huff as they have to walk around them, but Peter doesn't care. He just focuses on Ned, gives him a soft look, and tells him, dead serious and honest, "Anywhere you guys go will be perfect, Ned, I promise. They really like you."

"How do you know, though?"

Peter just lets out a faint laugh, and nudges his friends shoulder again. "Cause you're the best, dude."

A light flush grows onto Ned's cheek as his smile does, and he nudges Peter back, looking pleased, tone soft. "Thanks, man."

Peter just shrugs as they make it to his classroom for the period, just as the bell rings around them and make him flinch, slightly. He's still not used to the shrillness of the bell, even after all these years. He holds out a hand to Ned, with a quirked eyebrow and a grin. "See you at lunch?"

"Always." Ned quips back, as his hand smacks his and they do their Signature Hand Shake, before he's heading to his class and waving behind him. "Cya!"

"Cya!" Peter echoes, feeling a weird mixture of warmth and something else in his chest as he makes his way to his seat and sets his books onto his desk with a sigh. Now that his friends infectious energy is gone, Peter is back to feeling like an empty gas can of a car slowly thunking through the road, still going somehow but slowly, surely burning out.

He rubs his eyes, and breathes deeply, just as a thump sounds in front of him. He spots the darker, lithe fingers on his desk, and trails the arm up to see MJ stood over him with a sharp toothed grin, her gaze gleaming yet guarded as always. "Morning, loser."

The weird feeling in his chest churns into butterflies that start to gnaw at his stomach and makes his face flush and-

Ah. Envy. Thats what the feeling was.

"Morning." He responds meekly, as she gives him a weird indescribable look before collapsing into her seat in front of him and focusing on the front of the classroom, leaving Peter to exhale the breath he didn't realize he was holding and try to calm his ever rapid beating heart. He grabs his pencil and opens his notebook and- after sneaking one last glance at the girl in front of him, the one lock of curly hair falling in front of her mahogany eyes- tries to focus on the lesson at hand, and the idea of seeing Ned again at lunch.

On the subway home at the end of the day, Peter stares down at the list in his hand, chewing on his cheek. Practically burns a hole into number 6, the pencil held threateningly above it, going back and forth in his mind whether he should or shouldn't. Until finally, just before his stop, he decides to scratch it off, telling himself that he'll do something else tonight to make sure he completely forfils the thought.

6\. "Make someone smile"

He stares at it for a few more seconds, before he feels the train start to slow and shoves the paper and his pencil back into his bag, zipping it up as he stands and pushes his way to the door, stepping off as everyone else does.

He weaves his way through the crowd and walks up the steps until he's back on the street, moving with the rush hour traffic as he approaches the high looming building in the near distance.

He makes his way into the tower, shaking his head of the slight rain that had drizzled onto his hair and basking in the warmth that rushes over him. He gives a smile to the receptionist, who nods back to him, and ignores the looks of the other patrons waiting to enter as he approaches the elevator and steps on without a second thought. "Hey FRI!"

"Good afternoon, Peter." The warm feminine voice fills the silence of the small room as the doors shut behind him, as he leans against the wall and breathes. There's a light hum as the elevator starts to raise. "How was your day today?"

"Good! Nothing really special happened school wise, but Ned got a partner!"

"Thats great, Peter, tell him I send my congratulations."

He chuckles, glancing down at the backpack he's still holding in his hands. "Yeah, yeah I will, don't worry."

The elevator stops with a slight bounce, and the doors reopen, just as he steps out into the private lab area. He puts his code into the frost tinted doors with a light hum, and it hisses open just as FRIDAY speaks back up again. "Boss sends his condolences, but he will be a little bit late as he got held up by an unexpected arrival."

"Arrival?" Peter echoes as he enters the lab, dropping his backpack in the same spot he always does, just by the corner of his table, before he flops into his rolling chair and pushes himself towards the suit still laid out in front of him, waving his hand to pull up the blue holograms for a new web shooter design that he has been working on the past few weeks.

"Correct. He has not specified what the arrival could be." She answers as neutrally as usual, though her tone is surprisingly warm, as it tends to be with him. He wonders if Mr. Stark changed her code to make her sound gentler with him.

He hums in consideration, then, already finding himself focusing in on the blue glow as he twirls it around and pinches it to zoom in closer. "Fair enough. Do you know when he'll be back? Not-" He waves his arms around, suddenly, glancing up at the cieling. "Not to pressure him or anything, he can take his time, I'm just- I'm just curious."

If AIs could laugh, he feels like FRIDAY would be laughing at him right now. Instead, her voice is filled with a weird amusement. "I'm not sure, Peter. But most likely soon."

He flushes, slightly, the tips of his ears rosey as he responds with a faint murmurs of a "thank you" before forcing himself to Stop Talking, and start shifting things around on the hologram.

He's only there alone for a few more minutes, thankfully (just enough time to get his embarassment under control), before Mr. Stark shows. Peter hears the elevator falling, and his footsteps outside of the room before the doors even hiss open, and he doesn't even have to turn around to know he's walking in as he calls over his shoulder, "Hey, Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, Pete." There's a faint buzz, and then a hand clasps onto his shoulder, squeezing once tightly. Almost _too_ tight. "Sorry about being fashionably late, though at least I look the part."

He does look over his shoulder, then, with a incredulous look, only to burst into laughter as he sees that Mr. Stark _is_ dressed up to the max, his burgundy suit and black tie a stark ( _ha!_ ) contrast to the oil stained tees and dirty sweatpants he usually wears in the lab. Even his hair is slicked back into a perfect quiff. "You do," He consides after his giggles slow, "Who you tryin' to impress? I thought Mrs. Potts was home this week. FRIDAY mentioned you had an 'unexpected arrival.'" He teases, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"She is," Mr. Stark is the one to sigh now, and he gets this pinched look on his face, one he _always_ gets whenever he's stressed about something, and it immediately washes the playfulness off of his features, making Peter's stomach sink. Uh no, this isn't gonna be good. "And I did. I guess I should probably tell you, since it'll probably effect you and this." He waves to the lab, and pinches his nose with a sigh.

Uh no. _Very_ not good.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks cautiously, swiveling around to look to Mr. Stark dead on, just as he drops his hand and gives Peter his full attention, too (even as Peter's notices the way he subconsciously grabs at his left arm).

He takes a deep breath, and looks Peter dead on, face wrinkled with his worry, concern, and slight fear, "Peter, the Avengers are back in the tower. And, for now, they're here to stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :))


End file.
